


[Podfic] Eames Projections Should Not Be Hundreds of Arthurs

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multiple Partners er.... Arthurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the series 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb - by immoral_crow and unvarnishedtale</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Eames Projections Should Not Be Hundreds of Arthurs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Immoral_Crow's & Unvarnishedtale's [Eames Projections Should Not Be Hundreds of Arthurs](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/39406.html)
> 
> Download or Listen [Eames Projections Should Not Be Hundreds of Arthurs](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z04f8c0m604is8t/5_Eames%27_projections_should_not_be_hundreds_of_Arthurs.mp3)

Title: Eames Projections Should Not Be Hundreds of Arthurs #5  
Author: immoral_crow & unvarnishedtale  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: **NC-17**  
File size/type: 10MB, .mp3  
Length: 10m:24s  
Author's Summary: #5 of the [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
Text version: [Eames Projections Should Not Be Hundreds of Arthurs](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/39406.html)  
Download or Listen [Eames Projections Should Not Be Hundreds of Arthurs](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z04f8c0m604is8t/5_Eames%27_projections_should_not_be_hundreds_of_Arthurs.mp3)


End file.
